my price
by othersideofblack
Summary: Scientist have been trying to understand how contractors are made, but when  their experiment goes wrong they no longer have to worry about research. Miago hasn't had a chance to be human but have they just  given her one?


I looked up. Squinting at the white lights. The door opened to the windowless room and five people walked in. the speaker crackled before a voice was broadcasted, "Maigo, get ready." I grabbed the knives from the holsters on my thighs, and threw them at the first person who advanced. He died before he hit the floor. Blood splattered the white walls. They hesitated. That was all I needed. I ran at them pulled the knife out of the corps of the guy I had already killed and lunged at the closest person. Slitting their throat and pivoting and stabbing the next in the chest. She moved away. Her bare feet leaving crimson footprints. She looked at the remaining two.

"What would the rational decision be? Should I give up and die? Or should I fight with the slight chance that I may kill you and be able to leave here" she studied him. Pale blue eyes set in a sad looking face. Blonde hair hung in his face. He smiled, "I'm going to get out of here even if I die" he held out his hand. A ball of fire grew in his palm. He smiled again and threw it at her. I tilted me head before jumping up and pulling a katana from along my back and swinging it threw the ball. I landed; knees bent katana held firmly in my hand. I rotated the blade before running at him, he tried to dodge but he was too slow. I brought the hot katana around and sliced through skin, muscle and bone. His head fell to the floor with a dull thud. I turned to the last person. He stood just in front of the closed door. He hadn't moved s since the group had walked in. watching how I moved looking for a weak spot He pulled a knife from his belt and it glowed blue.

He lunged at me knife held in front of him. It looked like he was just going to stab me, but I saw the slight move of his arm. He was planning to throw it. I jumped up of his head just as the knife left his hand. I landed behind him before turning and forcing my knife threw his back and into his heart. I moved back just as he fell to the ground, blood pooling around him. I looked down, as he gagged on his own blood. Watching as the light faded from his eyes.

"Maigo, that's a new record. You killed five contractors in ten minutes. If our research go's bad at least we'll have a great asset" the speaker crackled off. I looked down at the body's that littered the floor. There was an intake of air and the door opened. A young man stood in the door. His sandy blonde hair fell in his face. His glasses reflecting the scene In front of him.

"Place all your weapons on the floor and strip. Leave them all in a pile over there. You're not to take any of the weapons with you" he said to me. He plushed slightly as my clothes fell to the ground and I walked forward naked to stand in front of him. He placed a white coat over my shoulders, covering my body. He grabbed my hand and led me away from the room. I looked up at him, his eyes were watery. "Doctor mason, what's wrong?" I asked him, my voice filled with fake emotion. Something I thought should be in my voice.

"Nothing, don't worry" I took my eyes of him and looked forward. The corridor was clear. Nobody lingered, nobody talked, but I could hear the whispers behind the closed doors. As we reached my door, Mason pinned in a number and the door opened in a exhale of air.

The room was white; the only colour was the many books that lined the wall. On the bed lay someone who I hadn't seen before. He looked strong and able to hold his own in a fight. He stood up. He was wearing nothing and his black hair fell in his face. I studied his face, he looked smug.

"You're prettier then they said you would be. This should be fun" he slowly walked over to me. Mason gripped my hand tighter and moved closer to me. The door opened and we all looked around. One of the scientists stood at the door with another buff man standing next to him.

"To better the chances." The scientist nodded for the man to enter, "come mason, leave them to do their thing" mason gripped my shoulders before letting me go and dragging his feet to the door. Before casting one last glance in my direction before the door closed behind him. The second man shed his clothes and he come to stand before me. They stood there in front of me smirking.

"Well little thing, should we get started" the first lent forward with his hand held out. I let him undo my coat. As it slipped to the floor they both lunged at me. I ducked and moved. They landed on the floor in a heap. I stood behind them, ready for whatever they were going to do. The first used the second to help him up. When he stood he glared at her, "I was going to make things enjoyable for you, you stupid bitch, but now you've gone and done it. This is going to be painful now"

I just looked at him blankly.

"Get in line dude, she's mine" the first turned.

"What the hell man, I saw her first!" I just stood there watching them fight.

The second threw a punch and hit the first in the face. He looked up, blood running from his nose. I moved and sat on the bed. They fort like that for a couple of minutes before they suddenly lunged at me. I moved just before they made it to the bed. The second landed on his head, instantly breaking his neck. I hesitated a second, that was probably the most stupid thing I had done. The first male grabbed me and pushed me against the wall. Holding tight with his right hand while the other trailed over my naked skin. "I caught you girly" he chuckled as he grabbed my breast and began messaging them. He slid his hands around so they held my arms and presses his body against mine. Squishing me between him and the wall. I could feel a lump on my leg. He wasn't going to take me. I bit into his neck until I tasted blood. His hold on me disappeared, as he lent forward I brought me knee up into his face. He feels to the ground face down, groaning. I brought the heel of my foot down into the back of his skull at the weakest point, instantly shattering his skull and sending shards of bone into his brain. He died painfully.

I don't know how long I stood there, looking down at the pool of crimson at my feet, but the outtake of air made me turn. Mason stood in the door, face drawn.  
>"Come on, let's get you cleaned up." He held out his hand and I walked forward to take it. He guided me out and down the deserted corridors. He didn't look at me and if he did he didn't look past me face. I didn't worry me that I was naked; this was how it always was. We reached a door and mason pinned in the numbers. The doors swung open revealing a bathroom. He let go of my hand and walked forward to turn on the tap, the water started running and walked back and motioned me to step under the hot water. Red water ran down the drain. Mason turned his back on me. All I could see of him was the back of his sandy blonde hair and his white lab coat. I let the water wash over me.<p>

"Maigo you finished?" mason didn't turn to face me.

"Yes" was all I said as I stepped out of the flow of the water. He turned holding a white towel out in front of him. I stepped forward and he wrapped his arms around me and held me close. I just stood there, arms down by my sides and me chine resting in the crook of his neck, looking at the closed door behind him.

His arms tightened around me, "Maigo, I…I want to protect you. I…I want you to have a human life, not them experimenting on you. Trying to make you a contractor so they can find a way to kill them all. I hate that they made you a killer it's not what you should be" his voice broke and I could feel tears rolling down my back. I moved my arms up around his shoulders.

I sat staring at the ceiling. Trying to find a flaw in the seemingly flawlessness of the white above. The door opened and I cast my examination aside as I looked at the horrified face of mason.

"I'm sorry Maigo; they say they want to do one last test. Come on" he held out his hand and I moved off the bed and walked towards him. The shirt I wore fell open and only just covers my butt. As I reached him he grabbed the front of my shirt, doing up the buttons before grabbing my hand and leading me out of the room. When we reached the lavatory the door swung open, revealing a room empty except for a lab table. Mason led me straight to the lad table, placing a hand on either side of my hip and lifting me slightly so I was sitting on the table.

"Mr Mason, don't hesitate. If you want to become a scientist than do the small jobs. You test what other's created and observe the reaction. Know finish your work" As the speaker crackled off, mason picked up the needle next to me.

"I'm sorry Maigo; I promise this will be the last time this ever happens. I'll get you out of here"

He injected the contents of the needle into my arm.

Time seemed to stop for me. I heard someone screaming. Mason looking at me like everything in his world had just come to an end. Someone was speaking over the speaker, but I couldn't make out what they were saying. I looked at the glass window that separated me from the scientist. It started to run, like condensation running down an iced bottle of water. Before it pooled on the ground below it revealing the people in white beyond. They looked horrified, but as they tried to run they stopped, stunned like statues. I looked at the walls and ceiling they started to run, like the window. Everything was starting to get hot. That's when it started to rain, inside. The water ran off my body, soaking my shirt to my body. Mason was trying to tell me something, I looked at him, he tried to touch me, but as he reached out with his hand. He froze, hand out towards her. Before he crumbled away before my eyes. I tear ran down my cheek as I watched the room melt into a lake before dissolving in the hot sand, as the people turned to dust.

I was truly alone. Everything around me was gone. The white room's that had been my world mason the only person who treated me like a human, everything gone. I sat on the lab table; looking out over the waist land that surrounded me. My shirt clung to my body and the humidity in the air had me gasping for breath. There was a weight, weighing on my heart, something that was new to me. Tears rolled down my cheeks, "it's my fault" I sobbed, bringing my knees up to rest my chin on them. I stayed like that until I heard helicopters in the distance. Instinct took over; I jumped off the lab table and ran across the waist land. I ran until I reached the waters. The helicopters were almost over head. I looked around for cover, seeing nothing I waded into the water and dove under. Until I heard them pass. I swam up, breaking the surface with a gasp. I stood up, the white shirt clinging to my body. I looked down. Below me the water had turned into a solid. As I walked the water became solid, than turned back into liquid. I continued that way until the cost of japan was in view. I was beyond tired but I continued on until I reached the land.


End file.
